a chat with davechick
by snowball bunny the ninja
Summary: a little chat from MAPARP sorry this is my first story so I did something easy enjoy!


This is a safe for work chat.

Baby Davesprite [DAVECHICK] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

DAVECHICK: peep

EB: awwwwwwwwwww

DAVECHICK: peep cheep

EB: *looks at baby davesprite*

DAVECHICK: -grabby hands- up?

EB: ok*picks you up* aww

DAVECHICK: yee 3

EB: *pat*

DAVECHICK: chirrrrr

EB: *smiles*

DAVECHICK: ouo

EB: want some apple juice?

DAVECHICK: appa jooce!

EB: *gets a bottle*

DAVECHICK: eeeeeeeeeeeee~!

EB: *hands it to you*

DAVECHICK: -hugs the bottle, gnawing on the lid-

EB: *oppens it for you*

DAVECHICK: -takes a drink of the juice, wings fluttering happily- aw yeeeee

EB: you will be the cool kid

DAVECHICK: coo kid?

EB: yeah man

EB: the coolest

DAVECHICK: coo-er than bo?

EB: hell yeah

DAVECHICK: wow...

EB: yeah

DAVECHICK: so coo

EB: *starts to tear up knowingly* yeah man

DAVECHICK: -smiles wide, oblivious to the sads, and takes another drink of juice-

EB: now rember lil dave shit will be hard but it will turn out ok. rember there shit more important than staying alive shit to fight for ya now

EB: *know

DAVECHICK: yeh

DAVECHICK: gots ta be bwave?

EB: j-just rember if it all ends badly ill fix it *is starting to cry* no matter what i say i need you lil bro

EB: make dirk proud

EB: make bro proud

EB: man youll need to help jadesprite

DAVECHICK: -frowns a little and paps away the tears- no sads

DAVECHICK: do the smile fing

EB: *smiles*

DAVECHICK: yee! -grins-

EB: rember that... that's what jadesprite will need *smiles at the baby davesprite*

DAVECHICK: hoo jadespwite?

EB: *smiles* someone youll know oneday*laughs* but youll date the wrong one:B

DAVECHICK: eewwww

EB: yeah man *laughs* eewwww

DAVECHICK: -giggles=

EB: just rember if you see someone crying no sads

DAVECHICK: no sads allow

EB: good man

DAVECHICK: yeh

EB: *smiles*

DAVECHICK: smile fing is better than sads

EB: yeah man, now i got to go ill see ya in a few years

DAVECHICK: oki

EB: -time skip-

ectoBiologist [EB] is now Jadesprite [JADESPRITE]. ~~ 2 ~~

Baby Davesprite [DAVECHICK] is now Davesprite [DAVESPRITE]. ~~ 1 ~~

Jadesprite [JADESPRITE] is now still crying!Jadesprite [JADESPRITE]. ~~ 2 ~~

JADESPRITE: h-hi d-d-dave *sobs*

DAVESPRITE: jesus, jade, are you okay?

JADESPRITE: no *crying hard*

DAVESPRITE: what happened?

JADESPRITE: she died

DAVESPRITE: who died?

JADESPRITE: they all died

DAVESPRITE: what?

JADESPRITE: game fucking over man

DAVESPRITE: i dont quite follow.

JADESPRITE: dave, john, jade, rose, all the trolls

JADESPRITE: dead

DAVESPRITE: shit

DAVESPRITE: hey, hey, there are still other timelines, theyre still alive

DAVESPRITE: no need to be sad

DAVESPRITE: would they want you to be sad like this?

JADESPRITE: *crys* ((2 hours till john revives everyone))

DAVESPRITE: jade, jade, look at me, okay?

JADESPRITE: *hugs you and cries*

JADESPRITE: y-yeah

DAVESPRITE: do me a favor

JADESPRITE: o-ok

DAVESPRITE: can i get a smile?

JADESPRITE: *smiles looking at you*

DAVESPRITE: there we go. -smiles faintly- no sads allowed here, alright?

DAVESPRITE: everything is going to be okay.

JADESPRITE: *giggles softly* ok cool kid, but how do you know?

DAVESPRITE: wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff

JADESPRITE: *kisses him*

DAVESPRITE: -gasps, surprised, and kisses her back-

JADESPRITE: ive wanted to do that for a long time dave

still crying!Jadesprite [JADESPRITE] is now blushing!Jadesprite [JADESPRITE]. ~~ 2 ~~

DAVESPRITE: well shit

JADESPRITE: ((1hour and 30min left)) *cuddles*

DAVESPRITE: see? theres still stuff to be happy about. we have each other, right?

JADESPRITE: y-yeah!

DAVESPRITE: exactly. no sads allowed.

JADESPRITE: art/davesprite-and-jadesprite-307584604

JADESPRITE: art/Davesprite-and-Jadesprite-307584604

DAVESPRITE: [jfc i dont even ship it that much and thats adorbs]

JADESPRITE: ((1hour)) i lo-*we are killed by space debre*

JADESPRITE: *john wakes up*

DAVESPRITE: -mothafuckin ironic spritesplode-

JADESPRITE: ((10 min)) *john revives all the trolls*

JADESPRITE: ((5 min)) john saves all humans and animals*

JADESPRITE: ((0)) john revives us*

JADESPRITE: DAVE!

DAVESPRITE: jesus, dying is not reccommended

blushing!Jadesprite [JADESPRITE] is now ectoBiologist [EB]. ~~ 2 ~~

DAVESPRITE: ow

DAVESPRITE: fucking rude-ass space

EB: tould you id be here to make make things right

DAVESPRITE: what?

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

EB: now do the smile fing :D

DAVESPRITE: oh my god, i thought that was something i had made up when i was small

DAVESPRITE: that actually happened?

EB: "jadespwite" needs ya lil bro

DAVESPRITE: shut the hell up dude

EB: *picks you up* want some apple juice lil bro?

DAVESPRITE: put me down, you asshat!

DAVESPRITE: im not three anymore!

EB: is that a no?

DAVESPRITE: ...i will never reject apple juice

EB: *hands you an apple juice*

DAVESPRITE: -takes it and opens the bottle- sweet

EB: *nods* coo-er than bo.

DAVESPRITE: im never gonna hear the end of it, am i?

EB: *puts you down* now go get her

DAVESPRITE: [i must jam, but thank you for this roleplay uwu]

Davesprite [DAVESPRITE] disconnected.


End file.
